kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fullbottles
Build's Forms Ok, if my math is correct, Build has access to exactly 64 forms at the time of this comment. Legognocchi101 (talk) 21:56, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Precure A La Mode Best Match? Since there's a Cake Full Bottle that goes with the Santa Claus one, will there be a Best Match using Rabbit and Cake to cross-promote Precure like some collectables do with Super Sentai? AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 14:02, September 24, 2017 (UTC) : Ummm. No. The crossover Radio Dramas for Sentai were just a fluke, a one off event that happened for the first series and its sequel. Pretty Cure is pretty self-contained in terms of continuity. The Rabbit Cake bottle mix is probably a toy-only combination, so it has nothing to do with Pretty Cure and is just for maximizing play use of the toys.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 02:22, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Wizard Best Match Shouldn't Wizard be Mahoutsukai and Ruby instead of Diamond? Or is that referencing his final form?Legognocchi101 (talk) 01:46, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :More like the fact that Wizard has a gemstone motif and the Diamond Full Bottle just so happens to create a half form Build uses that matches that theme. The same goes for Build's Hawk Full Bottle and OOO, it references the fact that OOO has a hawk motif in TaToBa and TaJaDol Combo forms.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 02:26, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :And I'm guessing Drive's got a similar thing going on as one of his forms was modeled after an F1.Legognocchi101 (talk) 14:33, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Build's Upgrade Found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HV8_lu8mRK8 Legognocchi101 (talk) 14:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Fullbottle Pages Should we create pages for the separate Fullbottle powers; Rabbit, Tank, Gorilla, Diamond, Taka, Gatling, etc.? SaintXavierUniversity (talk) 17:13, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Noooooo, please no, there are a million Bottles and none of them has enough story to earn a full page. Giving each trinket its own page in any season is a can of worms you don't want to open around the street-level users on this wiki, this season in particular. They will go overboard to the extreme and copy 5000+ characters of never-to-be-used formatting content onto each and every one of the pages before writing paragraphs out of one brief scene each episode that we so much as glimpse them. It was bad enough last season with the far less numerous Gashats. Trust me when I say: it is not worth it. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 19:54, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Gears Engine and Rimokon? Are we counting these as Fullbottles? They would seem to Best Match with the Bat and Crocodile (Crack) bottles, according to the other sounds in the Driver. maggosh 18:33, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Left v. Right Maggosh, stop it. The left/right side of the Driver is judged from the user s perspective, not a head-on observer, it always has. And Destiny Shin, using 1 and 2 only causes more confusion because they don't indicate direction or orientation (i.e. which slot even is slot 1 if you're looking at it?). Someone else please weigh in with a sane viewpoint? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:20, October 30, 2017 (UTC) If you have seen youtube videos about the DX driver, switching the position of the Fullbottles actually gives the same transformation announcement, that mean, Tank + Rabbit = Rabbit + Tank. So I choose to use 1 & 2 as they are interchangeable, only this is not shown in the TV series. Destiny Shin (talk) 17:41, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :And in the TV series, Ex-Aid Level XX can revert to Level X and then use a finisher, which is impossible in the toy version. Translation, show > toy. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:43, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Note that the toy can do that in the Notes section, but unless we see him try it in the show, it has little place in the main article. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:45, October 30, 2017 (UTC) After Maggosh's latest edits (and corrections for English), yes, I am happy with this iteration. The prosecution rests, Your Honor, case closed. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 04:15, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Revealed Best Matches OK, I've thought about it, and now it actually TRIGGERS ME that they've revealed the rest but 2'' of the Panel Matches It's the first time something Toku has triggered me The newly/now-revealed Hokuto Matches are SpiderCooler, BeetleCamera & DogMic, bringing their BM total up to 10 The newly revealed Seito Matches are SaiDryer, MagGhost and HachiMarine, bringing their BM total up to ''8 8, really? There's just 2 left, you could've revealed them also! W1k1m8st3r (talk) 11:49, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Seito, SameBike, and F1Saurus So we know that there are 60 Full Bottles in total and that each region has 20 to themselves, so why is it that SameBike isn't in the Seito category? Or F1Saurus for that matter. I know F1Saurus wasn't revealed in the Hazard Level trailer, but it's just process of elimination by this point. I doubt anyone really thinks that Seito's last match is going to be Super Hero Time, ButtobaGanba, or CupEnergy. BatEngine or CrocodiCon certainly won't be it either because they're unconventional full bottles. BHunt9394 (talk) 02:30, January 23, 2018 (UTC) I agree. In fact I think SameBike and F1Saurus will be the last two Seito Matches, with F1Saurus also being Build's summer movie-exclusive form; I don't care about how Super Hero Time or ButtobaGanba will be done; BatEngine and CrocodiCon I think could be forms for the summer movie-exclusive Dark Rider (with the former being his main one); CupEnergy I think could be a Best Match exclusive to the second Hyper Battle DVD; after all, we've been getting two of them per season, so it could work here. Now that I think about it, if F1Saurus were summer movie-exclusive, how would they deal with the Drive Best Match, as that also includes F1, they'd have to release the Keisatsukan Fullbottle somehow. W1k1m8st3r (talk) 18:18, January 26, 2018 (UTC) I also agree with that. I think that F1Saurus as a movie form was an afterthought, and they didn't really think it through. And while Police/Engine would work for Drive as well the gear design of Engine would be a pretty big spoiler too. KRScrublord (talk) 18:45, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Welp, I'm eating my fucking words now. The last best match really is BatEngine. At least I'm more excited for F1Saurus now. KRScrublord (talk) 09:37, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Not necesarilly, we don't know how Gentoku gets his hands on those two bottles.--Tetsu Aero (talk) 14:35, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi, sorry I don't talk here much, but I do have a little theory about this. From the trailer shown for the second part of the 7 best matches youtube series. We can see an odd looking full bottle. It might be the case where that full bottle(s) (there could be more than one) would be created into the Same and Bike full bottles. Why else would the machine builder be the bike halfbody. So it could be that was an experiement to see how hard was it to create a new set of fullbottles. As the only person would could of created the original is now Sento. That might lead to bat engine be created and a lead up to creating the F1 saurus set and the Crocodicon set being created in the series for either later in the series or for the summer movie. As in W we saw the T2 gaia memories in the series before the movie came in the timeline and the same thing happened with the ghost summer movie and series. But who knows. I want to see F1saurus used by build very soon or else. Dinodigimon (talk) 16:41, February 10, 2018 (UTC) For when the Fullbottles page is unlocked We have a picture of the Shimauma Fullbottle, which can be added to the Standalone tab. Source: https://twitter.com/_Erasu/status/989999735544209408 We also have a picture of the Buttobasoul Fullbottle, which can be added to the Inorganic tab under Miscellaneous. In addition the Ganbarizing Fullbottle has been announced to be coming out in the future, but there are currently no images of it yet. Source: http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000125117/ W1k1m8st3r (talk) 09:36, April 28, 2018 (UTC) EV-Bottles? *Although the official page shows Evolbottle, the manual in drama shows EV-bottle as well. Which one should be used? User:00Raizer 15:30, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Buttobasoul & Ganbarizing Where would the Buttobasoul & Ganbarizing Fullbottles go? I assume either in Legend Rider or miscellaneous, but they they don't fit in misc. since they can't exactly be classified as organic or inorganic. Factual Frost (talk) 20:51, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Both the Buttobasoul and Ganbarizing Fullbottles have been confirmed as inorganic thanks to hacking the Sclash Driver. As for where they'd go, I'm not sure, but it's definitely one of the categories you suggested. W1k1m8st3r (talk) 09:03, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Pages for special Fullbottles!! Someone add pages to the Crocodile Crack bottle and the Genius Bottle!!ジャマハローア! (talk) 04:00, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Pages for special Fullbottles!! Someone help me add pages to the Crocodile Crack bottle and the Genius Bottle!!ジャマハローア! (talk) 07:49, May 13, 2018 (UTC) *They are listed on the page. Why do we need special pages for them? And don't flood, please. We are not robots. If we are not answering - we don't have time to answer. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 08:21, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Lost Fullbottles or Lostmatch Bottles? The research notes for these bottles as seen in Legacy of Doubt refer to them as Lostmatch Bottles in plain English. The style guide says the spelling from the show trumps any others but I'm pretty sure this conflicts with the spoken name for the bottles from the same source... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 01:56, July 2, 2018 (UTC)